


Les affres de la jalousie

by FridayQueen



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayQueen/pseuds/FridayQueen
Summary: Lors d'une soirée Sara voit une belle femme qui parle à sa petite amie et elle n'est pas vraiment heureuse de voir cela.





	Les affres de la jalousie

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Parce qu'on avait besoin de quelque chose de léger après le dernier épisode (Necromancing the stone). Comme nous avons eu un aperçu de la jalousie d'Ava, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait maintenant voir celle de Sara ! 
> 
> Disclaimer : Legends of Tomorrow ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages

Sara n'est pas quelqu'un de jaloux. C'est un fait.

Sara n'est pas quelqu'un de jaloux. Sauf peut-être quand elle était plus jeune avec sa sœur. Cependant ce n'était pas le même type de jalousie, elle enviait sa sœur parce qu'elle avait tout, des amis, un petit ami riche et mignon, des bonnes notes, l'attention de leurs parents... . Étrangement elle n'avait pas été jalouse de Laurel quand elle sortait en secret avec Oliver, et qu'elle aussi avait une aventure avec lui. Elle savait qu'Oliver l'aimait aussi, après tout c'était elle qu'il avait choisi pour venir avec lui au _Queen's Gambit._ C'était différent.

Elle n'avait jamais été jalouse de qui que ce soit quand elle était avec Nyssa. Sa relation avec Nyssa avait commencé doucement mais elle n'avait jamais vu l'autre femme s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Un autre membre de la Ligue lui avait dit aussi que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. Donc elle n'avait jamais été jalouse autour de Nyssa.

Quand elle avait été à nouveau avec Oliver, c'était bref, intense mais une fois encore aucune jalousie n'avait été présente.

Mais maintenant, elle pouvait le dire. Pour la première fois de sa vie : elle était jalouse.

Elle était jalouse car au loin elle pouvait voir Ava parler avec une belle femme. Une femme femme aux cheveux bruns. Une femme qu'elle aurait peut-être pu séduire une autre fois si elle y pensait.

Gary lui avait appris qu'il s'agissait d'une des personnes travaillant aux ressources humaines, Emily, et qu'elle aimait beaucoup Ava.

Pour cette dernière partie Sara aura pu s'en rendre compte tout seule. Elle pouvait voir cette Emily toucher un peu trop Ava. Et Ava ? Ava riait à ce que lui disait l'autre femme.

Sara serra sa main autour de son verre.

Elle le croyait quand elle avait dit à Leonard qu'Ava était le genre de personne qu'on présente à ses parents. Elle aimerait présenter Ava à ses parents, même à Laurel pensait-elle le cœur serré.

Elle se remémora leur premier rendez-vous, elle se rappelait de la beauté d'Ava dans sa robe bleue, cette robe qu'elle avait mise juste pour elle.

Ensuite leurs premières nuits, leur rupture après le Totem de Mort, John Constantine, les clones, sa peur de perdre d'Ava éternellement, leur baiser de soulagement d'être en vie après Mallus, et le début de ce qu'elle osait appeler une relation.

Sara voulait une relation avec Ava. Elle l'avait compris maintenant, elle voulait Ava. Ava la rendait meilleure.

Cependant à cet instant elle regardait Ava parler avec cette Emily, alors qu'autour d'elles se déroulaient une fête organisée par le Time-Bureau. Pourquoi faisaient-ils une fête d'ailleurs ?

Pour faire une soit disant expérience sociale pour les gens travaillent mieux ? Pour fêter la destruction de Mallus ?

Était-ce important de savoir pourquoi ils étaient ici alors qu'Ava était avec Emily ?

" Du calme Capitaine. "

Sara se tourna vers Zari qui était à ses côtés.

" Qu'importe ce qu'a dit Gary, ça ne veut rien dire. Ava est totalement folle de toi. "

Un grognement lui répondit. Sara savait qu'Ava tenait à elle, mais elle avait tout de même des inquiétudes car Emily n'avait pas tous les problèmes et le passé sombre qu'elle avait. Ava pourrait à tout instant en avoir marre d'elle et décider de se tourner vers quelqu'un de plus normal, comme Emily.

Zari ricana légèrement avant de se tourner vers Amaya et Ray pour reprendre leur conversation.

Sara vit à nouveau Ava rire et l'esprit de Sara commença à vagabonder, s'imaginant diverses façons de tuer Emily.

Comme si elle entendait ses pensées Ava s'écarta d'Emily et leva les yeux vers elle, un léger sourire se dessina ses lèvres, un sourire complice.

Un sentiment chaleureux s'empara de Sara. Se rappelant qu'à la fin de la nuit c'était avec elle qu'Ava allait partir.

Une autre personne interpella Ava et la directrice du Time-Bureau lança un regard d'excuse à sa petite amie avant d'aller rejoindre l'homme qui venait d'attirer son attention.

Alors que Sara allait prendre un autre petit four, elle vit Emily en faire autant.

Soudain elle combla l'espace entre elle.

" Bonsoir. " Dit-elle.

Emily leva les yeux vers elle.

" Bonsoir. "

La brune la regarda un instant puis ses yeux brillèrent de reconnaissance.

" Capitaine Lance. " Ajouta-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

" Oui, exactement. "

Sara s'appuya nonchalamment contre la table.

" Vous savez ce dont je suis capable n'est-ce pas ? " Demanda-t-elle, la voix basse avec une tinte de menace.

" Euh... Oui. " Répondit-elle incertaine.

Sara regarda son verre, fit tourner le champagne à l'intiérieur, puis leva à nouveau les yeux vers ceux d'Emily qui se léchait les lèvres avec malaise.

Parfait.

" Je connais au moins dix façons de tuer avec ce verre. " Dit-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de son champagne.

Emily hocha la tête avec raideur et regarda tout autour d'elle, comme pour chercher une échappatoire. Sara fit un pas vers elle.

" Alors réfléchis-y la prochaine fois que tu voudras flirter avec Ava. " Finit-elle d'une voix menaçante.

La blonde frappa l'épaule d'Emily en s'éloignant pour rejoindre son équipage, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Ava vint finalement à sa rencontre un peu plus d'une heure plus tard.

" Il parait que tu sais danser. " Lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Sara lui sourit et entraîna sa petite amie vers la piste de danse où Ava laissa l'autre blonde mener.

" Y-a-t-il une raison pour laquelle Emily me fuit ? " Demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.

" Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. " Répondit Sara innocemment.

Ava leva un sourcil.

" Je t'ai vu lui parler. "

Sara détourna la tête et resta silencieuse un moment. Soudain un sourire malicieux se forma sur les lèvres de l'autre femme.

" Est-ce que tu étais jalouse ? " Lui demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

" Non. "

La réponse de Sara était trop rapide et était sortie comme un grognement.

N'importe qui pouvait dire que c'était un mensonge.

Ava brisa leur danse, tout en gardant sa main dans celle de Sara, et l'entraîna hors de la salle. L'autre blonde se laissa faire en silence puis Ava la poussa contre un mur et l'embrassa. Sara gémit de surprise mais autorisa immédiatement l'accès à la langue d'Ava qui s'invitait entre ses lèvres. La directrice du Time-Bureau se pressait contre elle et Sara posa sa main sur le bas de son dos.

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que Sara Lance soit du type jaloux. " Ria-t-elle en s'éloignant après leur baiser.

" Je ne le suis pas ! " Se défendit Sara.

Mais elle pouvait voir que sa petite amie ne la croyait pas. Sara soupira puis laissa son front reposer sur celui d'Ava et ses mains ses posèrent sur sa taille. Doucement ses douces la caressèrent tendrement.

" Je me sentais en danger. " Confessa-t-elle puis s'écarta juste assez pour que leurs yeux se croisent. " Je suis une Légende, je suis leur Capitaine. Tu sais que je ne suis pas une personne comme les autres, j'ai un passé lourd et je peux mourir à tout instant. "

Ava fronça les sourcils mais la laissa parler.

" Emily n'est pas aussi compliquée, ça serait plus simple pour toi d'être avec quelqu'un comme elle que quelqu'un comme moi. " Expliqua-t-elle. " C'est pour ça que j'étais jalouse, parce que j'ai peur que ne te rende compte qu'elle est mieux que moi. "

" Sara... " Soupira Ava.

Cette dernière prit son visage entre ses mains.

" On en a déjà parlé. Je ne veux pas quelqu'un de normal, je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre. Je te veux toi et seulement toi. " Dit-elle avec conviction.

Sara ferma les yeux brièvement.

" Je dois être la femme la plus chanceuse au monde. " Souffla-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que déjà Ava l'embrassait à nouveau en chuchotant contre ses lèvres.

" Non, c'est moi. "

Ava la tenait fermement contre le mur un moment tout en embrassant Sara sur les lèvres, la mâchoire, le menton, le cou puis elle glissa sa jambe entre celles de Sara et cette dernière gémit fortement.

" Et si on rentrait ? " Murmura Ava dans l'oreille de Sara avant de la grignoter légèrement.

" Très bonne idée. " Croassa l'autre femme.

Ava s'écarta et activa sa montre qu'elle avait au poignet. Devant les deux femmes apparut la chambre de Sara dans le Waverider et la Capitaine du vaisseau sourit en voyant qu'Ava considérait cette chambre comme chez elle.

Sara poussa sa petite amie dans sa chambre, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

" Wahou. " Soupira Ava un long moment plus tard. " Tu sais que je veux être avec toi, mais après tout ce que tu viens de me faire c'est sûr que je ne voudrais jamais être avec quelqu'un d'autre. "

Sara se mit à rire avant de lui voler un baiser.

" C'était le plan initial Directeur Sharpe. " La taquina-t-elle.

Ava soupira à nouveau de joie puis passa son bras autour de Sara. Elle se blottit contre elle et Sara en fit de même.

Le sommeil enveloppa l'heureux couple quelques instants plus tard.

 


End file.
